Various electric systems include switches that control conduction of electric current to one or more loads. For example, in oil or gas mining operations, submersible pumps may be disposed in a well to remote oil or gas from the well. These pumps may be powered by relatively large amounts of current.
In order to control conduction of the current to the pumps, switches may be used. The choice of switches may be limited, however, due to the confined space and harsh environment in which the switches are located. Known switches that are sufficiently small to fit in the wells may not be capable of stopping conduction of the large current supplied to the pumps. Switches that are larger and able to stop conduction of this current may be too large to fit in the well and/or unable to withstand the harsh environment in the well.
Another example is a medium voltage direct current (MVDC) ship distribution system. In such a system, fast solid state circuit breakers may be needed to reduce the let through energy during the fault (e.g., electric energy that passes through the breaker line to line, line to ground short, or the like).